Their Return
by crazeyfwend8
Summary: Jack, Emily, Ben and Edwin are now back from their action-packed adventure in the Yucatan. Now that they're back, more surprises await them...
1. Back from Mexico

**Me: Ok, this is a fic made by me, because I was really getting bored… and this went to my mind. I had this idea for maybe a week. So now, I'm making it happen.**

**By the way, I do not own the characters in this fic. They are all from Sebastian Rooke.**

--

They were on the skiff now.

Going back to Paris was welcoming for them, despite the fact that they have defeated Camazotz once and for all, bringing the melted amulet with them for proof in the museum. It was for a while until Jack Harkett, Ben and Emily Cole, and Edwin Sherwood were now back in Paris.

They saw their old friend, Dominique, half crying and half rejoicing, for she has seen her friends back there, especially Jack, whom she really cared about.

They just went down from the skiff, and when Jack saw Dominique, his eyes gleamed with joy and hugged her gently. Emily and Ben rushed to catch up with Jack, with Edwin behind. They were all confused.

"Dominique! What on earth are you doing here? I thought you were in Toulon, with you mother?"

"Well, things changes, my dear lady Cole. I convinced my mother to move here so that I can feel closer to home. And it did, my mother, I mean, not you. So uh… what are you all waiting for? Let's go outside!"

There was a limousine waiting for them all and they went inside. Jack told Dominique everything that happened.

"Wow Jack! I never knew you were that brave! Uh… I mean, all of you. Not just Jack. So is Camazotz really defeated? I don't want you to go now, not again."

"Well, ain't there any more vampires here, except in Halloween." Jack said with a smile.

"Very funny, Jack. So, uh… Uncle Edwin, are we there yet?"

"Hmm… not yet, Emily. Not yet."

When they got there, the Coles hurriedly went up to their room, provided by the vicomte, so they can pack their stuff. Jack stayed for a while to talk to Dominique.

"Dominique?"

"Yes Jack?"

"I'll just ask, but did you miss me?"

"Well, yes. I did."

"So, are you gonna miss me when I leave?"

"No."

"Why?"

Just before Dominique could say more, Edwin went out of the limousine.

"Hey! Why are you two still there? Why aren't you packing? We've got a boat to catch!"

Jack looked bewildered. "We?"

Dominique put her finger over his lips. "Aww… I've should've told you. I'm going with you to London."

Jack just replied with a smile.


	2. Troubles Ahead

**Part 2 of Their Return**

**Me: Well, school is tough. But now I can manage haha. Ok, continuing this… please read and review!! :D Oh btw, Carla Way is my OC. :D**

**I do not own the characters. Sebastian Rooke has credit. :D**

--

Now that they've packed everything they have left, Jack and company went back into the limousine.

The order of the sitting was pretty much the same. Jack and Dominique sit near the right side of the limousine, near the window, Ben and Emily on the other seats, and Edwin in front.

Jack and Dominique just talked and smile and did all stuff that were their own business. It was until this that Ben and Emily thought the same thing about them.

"_They must like each other. This kind of relationship is not just friends. Wow. Jack liking talkative Dominique? Haha."_

Then while Jack and Dominique were doing the usual stuff they did, Jack noticed something blacker that anything else he had seen, near the corner of his eye. He quickly turned his head and looked through the window. All went curious of why he looked, so they all did the same. Jack then was pushed back by what he saw. Then he remembered.

The same black figure he saw was like those that they have defeated.

But he was surely positive that the vampires were gone.

He looked again, then he saw…

…rotting flesh and old paper on the side of the road. Then the black figure he saw was a stranger. A man with a grayish beard, for all that Jack could see.

He didn't know what he saw.

"Hey guys. Know what that is?"

"Hmmm… You think it's a vampire?"

"No. Come on. We defeated them back from Mexico. What about you Emily?"

"I don't know. He sort of looks like a wizard or something. But I'm not sure. Wizards are nowhere to be found this time of ours."

"Au contraire, Emily. Wizards are _rarely_ found, not that they don't exist now. Some people still believe in the art of magic that the wizards used during the past time."

"Oh yes, my dear Emily. When one time, my second cousin and me traveled to… uh… I forgot where it is. Continuing, I saw men and women in different colors of robes do such at that we were baffled by the performances."

"But Dominique, such tricks can be just a trick of the eye."

Jack interrupted the conversation because he saw a girl near the alley, watching the man. "Hey guys! I dunno who that girl is, but she looks pale enough to be a vampire."

"Jack, don't go back to that subject again. We defeated them way back to the Yucatàn. You even saw it, and you were the main one who was with us that defeated Camazotz."

"I know, but you can't be so sure that _all_ vampires became a pile of ash."

"Let's ask her._ Le chauffeur, attendez-nous s'il vous plaît ici. Nous sortirons pendant quelque temps._" _Driver, please wait here for us. We will go out for a while. _Dominique told the driver and they came to a halt.

Jack, Ben, Emily, and Dominique got off the limousine and towards the mysterious girl. While they got closer, Jack noticed that she didn't notice. He had a strange feeling in him that she _is_ a vampire and is only pretending not to notice. _Got to be quick,_ Jack thought, _before she can bite any of us._ Jack patted his sleeves and saw that he had a branch of blood rose left. He kept this in his hand while getting closer.

But as the go to a very close distance from the girl, she looked at them with fear and hid behind the dumpster in the alley she was close to.

The friends followed her and asked her name, but she spoke none a word.

They just saw a name written on the ground, where she was hiding.

Jack couldn't read it, but the other can. It said:

_**Here lie the mortal remains**_

_**Of Carla Way**_

_**May 16, 1838 – August 8, 1850**_

Her name was Carla. And she died a long time ago, before that day.

And what they assumed was true.

She is a vampire.


	3. The Trouble Starts

**Part 3 of Their Return**

**Me: Ugh, I haven't updated for quite some time now… demn. School's hard these days… BUT THANK GOD THEY'RE DONE!! Haha.**

**And woa… this is particularly long. xD**

**Credits to Sebastian Rooke. :D**

--

"What? You can't be serious, Emily. There's no such thing."

"What about the vampires? People believe there's no such thing like them either!"

"So what? They're gone now, so they don't exist now!"

"Says you!"

The Coles argued. They just went over the same topic again and again. Their voices were so loud it can be heard from outside. People are starting to look at them. Dominique saw the stranger look and with his gleaming eye, quickly put Dominique under a spell. She just sat there, looking outside. Then after a split-second, she opened the door of the limousine and started to go out. But there was a car speeding up before them. Before anything else happened, Jack saw Dominique and quickly pulled her back in. He slammed the door shut, confused. This got Edwin's attention. Jack was panicking.

"Dominique! What on earth did you think you were doin'?"

"I… I don't know! It was like a dream!"

"Hey! Everyone okay back there?"

"Uh… yeah, we're good."

"Very well." Edwin closed the window in front of them.

Jack was still panicking. "What do you remember that made you want to just go out?! You could've had an accident!"

The Coles saw what happened. "Calm down, Jack. You saved her. That's good news, right?"

"Yeah, I know, but…"

"We all know you're worried about Dominique. Cool down. Nothing bad is going to happen."

The limousine went silent. Then off they went back to their own business.

One hour later…

"We're here!"

Everyone woke up. They were at the port that had the boat they will ride.

"So, everyone ready?" They all nodded. "Good." Edwin smiled and off they went to the boat.

Emily held her bag, Ben the same, Jack his own, while Dominique was struggling to keep up.

"Hey guys? Can you at least help me?"

"Sure. I would." A stranger exclaimed. All looked to him. He took Dominique's bag and carried them with his two hands.

When they reached the boat, they all gave their tickets and hurriedly ran to their cabin. When they got there, they quickly put down their bags and sat down, tired.

"Here you go, m'lady." The young boy said as he handed them Dominique's bag.

"Well, uh… thank you." Dominique said in an awkward voice.

"Who are you?" Jack quickly said. Then he held back his lips. _I'm an idiot!_ Jack thought. _He was helping him and now I at like I'm in charge! Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"Cool down, Jack. You don't need to be jealous." Ben teased. Jack gave him a soft punch on the shoulder.

"Well, if you really want to know—"

"Yes we do."

"I'm just helping those in need." And with that, he kissed Dominique's hand. This made Dominique blush and Jack go red with jealousy.

"Well, got to go. My mom's just outside. If you want to see me again I'm just two doors away. Later!" The boy quickly got out and shut the door.

"We don't." Jack mumbled under his breath.

"Oh, come one Jack! He was just helping Dominique! Don't be such a jealous guy."

"Yeah, wait 'till you see them holding hands. That's when you need to be jealous."

"Stop teasing him Ben! Jack, I-I'm sorry."

"No, no… It's okay. I just… I'm not used to seeing people like that."

"Well, it's pretty normal for everyone."

They arranged their things and went to bed.

The next day, Jack got up early and went outside.

Thinking of what else to do, he sat near the edge to look at the sea.

When he got bored, he started to go back to the cabin. As he walked near some windows, he saw again the black figure. Then he saw gleaming eyes looking at him. This made him stop. He got closer and closer until he was under a spell.

"I need to ask you something, my dear boy…" The stranger asked.

"Yes, yes you may. What is it?"

"Where is Camazotz?"

"He is dead, Sir."

"Oh. Very well. Do you know that he had a brother?"

"If he did sir, he would've been destroyed by now."

"No, no. He's not a vampire. He was one of the undead. Tell me, does that mean anything to you?"

"No, sir."

"Well, it should. Come with me."

The stranger and Jack went to his cabin and left a note on Jack's bed. Still under a spell, he really wrote to convince his friends to go and save him, like he was in danger. But what they don't know was that Dominique was already awake. She saw Jack and the stranger left, and now she knew.

_This guy is trouble. I need to wake everyone up. Jack, please snap out of the spell…_


	4. A New Horror and Friend

Part 3 of Their Return

**Part 4 of Their Return**

**Me: FINLAND! I MEAN FINALLY!! I has finished this chapter. Sorry for those that were visiting and got uh… cut because I don't have the time to make another! I'm soooo sorry!**

Credits to Sebastian Rooke. :D

"Wake up guys!" Dominique yelled.

"Wha…. What's wrong?" Emily said, still scratching her eyes.

"Jack… Jack's been kidnapped!"

Emily and Ben's eyes grew wide. "WHAT?"

"But how could that happen? Jack can take down any man that hurts him! I know, I saw it." Ben scratched his head, thinking of why Jack was kidnapped.

"Hey guys, look." Emily pointed to a note on Jack's bed.

All bundled up to see the note. It said…

_Hey guys,_

_I'm trapped! There's this guy that got me when I was still asleep! I need you here! It's dark, musty, all that stuff. And it won't be long before I go out here and be hurt. Help!_

_Jack_

"Well, that's strange." Ben said. "Jack still doesn't know how to write. How did he write this letter?"

"The stranger did. I saw him with Jack, but I don't know what happened to him. Jack was following the man without any ropes or cuffs. I also saw that he was staring at him… Oh, Jack, what happened to you?" Dominique said, with a tear rolling down her cheek.

Emily wiped it with her hanky. "Don't worry Dominique, we'll find him!"

She just smiled.

It was dark and musty. Jack was still under the spell. "Here. Stay there."

"Yes, sir."

The door closed in front of him, and he sat down the corner, still in a trance. But inside his head the real Jack woke up.

"What… what's all this ruckus? Let me out!" he screamed in the chamber that he was stuck in his mind.

"_That can't happen, dear boy._" A voice said.

"No! You can't trap me in here forever!" he yelled back at the voice, and then covered his ears for the voice was emitting a loud roar that almost destroyed his ears.

"You can't…trap me… in here for… ever…" Jack said, after that he fainted.

The door opened again. "_Come here, dear boy._" The man said.

Jack stood up and followed the man.

"_Can you do me a favor?_" the man said.

"Whatever you say, I'll follow and do." Jack said.

"_I want you to kill your friends. But first, you need to kill one of the people on board to prove to me you can go to this level._" The man just smirked at him.

Jack just grinned, in a way that will make you creep out.

Unknown to the two, Carla Way, the vampire, was on board and was watching him. _He's not the boy I saw that day. I need to contact his friends._ With that she sprinted fast, too fast to be seen by the naked eye. She ran towards the friends while they were walking on the ship. She crashed to them and they were all pushed toward the side.

"Who do you think you are to—" Emily said, but was muffled because Carla put her hand on her mouth. "Ssshhh."

"Why?" her voice was still muffled.

"I saw your friend. Remember me?" she stood up under the sun, and they all saw that she was pale. She had violet eyes and a scratch on her left cheek. She lend a hand for them to get up. "You can just call me Carla. And don't worry, I'm worth trusting." She said with a wink.


End file.
